Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz
|-| Violet Blurr = |hair = Gradient of to with highlights |coat = |headercolor = #D4F1D3 |headerfontcolor = #EF62B0}} |-| Pixel Pizzaz = |hair = Gradient of to with highlights |coat = |headercolor = #F9FEAE |headerfontcolor = #876FBA}} Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz, collectively known as the Snapshots, are female humans and students from Canterlot High School. They are unnamed in the films and animated shorts, but they are named in merchandise.__TOC__ Development and design On July 17, 2014, licensed-merchandise artist "PixelKitties" tweeted "Dear Princesses @MMeghanMcCarthy & @goldenrusset please let Pixel Pizzaz & her fabulous pigtails be in Rainbow Rocks! pic.twitter.com/t1cXsYDRhD" and writer Meghan McCarthy replied "@pixelkitties @goldenrusset We'll see what we can do." In the DVD/Blu-ray audio commentary of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Jayson Thiessen states "I like Photo Finish's bandmates as well", and Ishi Rudell expressed disappointment that "we never got to see the Photo Finish band perform. Would have liked to see what they came up with." Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the film ''Rainbow Rocks, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz appear as members of Photo Finish's band "Photo Finish and the Snapshots," during the CHS Musical Showcase. In the first round of the competition, they attempt to sabotage the Rainbooms by tripping up Rarity with magnets and marionette strings. The Snapshots advance through the first round past the Diamond Dog boys but are defeated in the second round by the Dazzlings. They are last seen jeering the Rainbooms after they advance to the final round. During this, Violet Blurr holds a musical triangle and Pixel Pizzaz holds a pair of cymbals. Friendship Through the Ages In the encore short Friendship Through the Ages, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz appear in a crowd shot during Rainbow Dash's verse. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the film ''Friendship Games, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz appear in support of their home school during the Friendship Games. During Canterlot High's welcome party for Crystal Prep Academy, Pixel Pizzaz mingles with Fleur Dis Lee before Principal Cinch's intervention separates the two students. Both Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz later appear as spectators during the academic decathlon. Photo Finished In the animated short Photo Finished, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz assist Photo Finish in taking student photos for the school yearbook, mostly doing makeup and providing backdrops and lighting. Other depictions Chapter books My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event, a screenplay novelization of the film Rainbow Rocks, includes Photo Finish's bandmates but does not individually identify them. Software Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game V.I.F. includes human Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz as speaking background characters. Merchandise Equestria Girls dolls of Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz, together with another such doll of human Photo Finish, have been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair and released in a Toys "R" Us exclusive Ponymania "Photo Finish & the Snapshots" 3-pack, packaging of which names them with trademark symbol and gives them the description "They show off their rockin' style for the cameras!" Toysrus.com has used the misspelling "Pixel Pizzazz" on a listing of the 3-pack, and an Invodo video for them misidentifies the Snapshots as each other. Quotes V.I.F. :Violet Blurr: Hey. :Pixel Pizzaz: Nice to meet you! Gallery References Category:Female characters Category:Background characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Musicians